The Ultimate Problem
by UltimateOne
Summary: Weird killings are taking place all over London. The Police are baffled and it's up to Sherlock and John to solve the mystery. Joined By Mycroft and a strange girl they must discover the secret behind the killings before it is too late. Sherlock/OC and Lestrade/Molly Hooper.


**A/N: Hi this is UltimateOne and here is my new Sherlock fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock does not belong to me it belongs to the BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

From the personal blog of J. Watson

It was a few years after Sherlock's faked suicide and after he had made his grand return once he had hunted down all of Moriarty's men. It was a Monday, if I remember correctly, and Mrs Hudson had invited Sherlock and me for tea. Sherlock was being his usual gloomy self. We got the call during dessert (Cheesecake and cream) and Sherlock went out to answer it. A few minutes later Sherlock raced in, grabbed his coat and pulled me to my feet.

"Come along John, Grab your coat we have a case." He explained as he rushed out rudely.

"Sorry Mrs Hudson," I apologised, "We seem to be needed. I will pop round later with some bread for you."

"Okay, dearie. See you later." She sighed as I went out the door. I rushed after Sherlock as he hailed a taxi and climbed in. I jumped in after and the taxi sped off.

"What's up?" I asked Sherlock as the cab stopped at a red light.

"A man was found this afternoon completely drained of blood but with only two small puncture holes on his neck." He stated excitedly.

I frowned "That sounds like someone imitating a vampire"

Sherlock turned and grinned at me. "Exactly."

The cab pulled up outside an abandoned factory on the outskirts of London. We sprung out of the taxi and trotted up to the police tape. Sally Donovan glared at Sherlock as we passed under the tape.

"Been getting admirer presents have we?" he asked her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and self-consciously touched her expensive looking necklace. "It's none of your business." She retorted.

"Of course not." Sherlock grinned. "I'm glad that Anderson spends his money well.

"What are you talking about?" Donovan said enraged.

"Nothing. I'm just saying." Sherlock smirked. "Shall we go in then?" Donovan turned and strutted inside, speaking into her walkie-talkie as she did so. Sherlock and I followed. Lestrade was waiting inside and when he saw us he motioned for us to follow him. We were taken up 2 flights of stairs and along a corridor until we came out onto a balcony over-looking the factory floor. There, lying sprawled face-down on the floor was a man in his mid-twenties. He had dark hair but was as grey as the floor and was wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt.

"Sam Sutton. Aged 26. Didn't come home last night and was found here at 5:23 this afternoon." Lestrade said as he led us closer. Sherlock turned to me.

"What do you think?" he asked.

I knelt next to the body. "Well due to how there isn't any blood on the floor and no discolouring of the body I would say that he was either completely drained of blood without a drop spilt or that he was moved from where he was originally killed." I said back to Sherlock as he also knelt.

"Good john, good. We'll make a deductionist out of you yet." Sherlock muttered as he took a look. He fiddled about for a bit, sighed and stood back. His face was troubled.

"What is it?" Detective Lestrade and I asked.

"No the body was not moved and yes the murderer has seemingly drained the body completely of blood without spilling a drop. It doesn't make any sense!" He exclaimed. "There are no such things as vampires!" Sherlock started to pace. "How can there be vampires? It's scientifically impossible!" he ranted of for a few more minutes and we didn't interrupt him. After a long while he paused with an annoyed look on his face. He suddenly turned and stormed out barking at me to follow. I shrugged at Lestrade and followed. Just outside of the factory Sherlock stood texting. I walked over.

"Sherlock, who are you texting?" I asked.

"My brother." He grumbled after a while. He sent the message and stood as if waiting for something. I decided not to ask and just waited with him. A couple of minutes later a sleek black car pulled up. The driver got out and opened the back door. Out of it stepped phone woman, eyes still glued to her phone, and after her stepped out Mycroft. Mycroft and Sherlock nodded to each other before Mycroft turned to me.

"Hello, John. Keeping Sherlock in line, I see." He smiled and turned back to Sherlock. "I already knew before you texted me and I have invited some friends as well. They will be working with you on this case."

"What do you mean they will be working with us?" Sherlock whined. "What happens if they annoy me? You know I don't like you choosing people to work with me."

"Don't worry Sherlock I can guarantee that this one will be perfect to work with you." Mycroft laughed. "And here she is now." He motioned to another black car that pulled up.

"What do you mean she?" Sherlock replied shocked.

Mycroft just laughed as he went and opened the door to let the person out. First out stepped two boot-clad legs, followed by a pale white hand with black painted nails. Eventually she had fully stepped out of the car. The woman was dressed in black combat trousers and a long sleeved black top with a long black trench coat that reached her mid-thighs. She had bright red, pixie cut hair and brown eyes. She smiled as she saw Mycroft holding the door.

"Mycroft, you pulled me out of an important meeting." She scolded gently.

"I apologise Miss Stoker. If I had known I would have waited." Mycroft replied.

"Nonsense. It was a bore." Miss Stoker smiled. "Now this is exciting. So lead on."

Mycroft shut the door and walked up to us, Miss Stoker in tow.

"Miss Stoker, this is my brother Sherlock and his assistant John Watson." Mycroft motioned to each of us in turn. "Sherlock, john, this is Amy Stoker. She is an associate of mine."

"A pleasure to meet you." I smiled as I shook her hand.

"You too." She smiled. She turned to Sherlock but didn't offer her hand. He kept his arms down by his sides and regarded her with an expression I knew all too well.

"Sherlock." I warned. He ignored me.

"You work for a secret organisation. You have a grey hound as a pet. You don't really keep in touch with your family but they want to meet up with you. You have a brother who annoys you. You get bored easily. You come from Newcastle and are a Geordie even though you try to hide it. You like to read. You play viola. You have trust issues but can make friends easily. You state the truth even if it is not what people want to hear." Sherlock stated in that factual voice of his. Amy raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Well done. Very good. But you missed how I actually have two dogs and how I am actually meeting with my family this weekend. But other than that, amazing." She grinned. "Now Sherlock, what about you? You want me to have a try?"

Sherlock smirked. "If you want." He said calmly.

"You are a high-functioning sociopath. You live with your assistant in a two bedroom apartment. You are a consulting detective. How's that?" Amy asked.

"You can do better." Sherlock replied.

"Of course I can, but the question is, can you handle it?" Amy laughed as Sherlock stood shocked. "Maybe I'll tell you later." Amy grinned as she swept passed us and into the factory. Sherlock still stood with a frown on his face and Mycroft and I laughed at him.

"Never mind Sherlock, you'll get used to it. She's always like that." Mycroft sighed.

"You like her then?" Sherlock asked Mycroft.

"What? No. She's too… extravagant for my tastes." Mycroft said as we started to walk back into the factory.

Sherlock lagged behind and hummed in response.


End file.
